The present invention relates particularly to a display structure that is suitable for displaying ornamental items and other objects, is easily reconfigured, and saves material cost.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display rack 1 for ornamental items comprises framework and check plates made from transparent acrylic, and a mirror 2 mounted in the back plate. This enables the display rack 1 to radiate bright and wonderful colors depending on the light transmission and refraction of the transparent acrylic framework and reflection of the mirror 2.
Because the framework of the display rack is made of acrylic, the shape of its framework is thus restricted and results in a dull and simple appearance of the display rack.
If a user desires to make a further ornamental change to the framework, it will result in the increase of die production and material cost, and it will also increase the inconvenience of packing and transport. The shaping of the display rack may only be made from a thin and flat body, which is not possible to make into complicated or solid shapes, or it could be easily damaged due to collision and would result in an increase of production and material cost.
In view of this, the inventor has been engaged in research and development based on the experience of development in related products over the years and finally has developed the present invention through continuous testing and improvement.